


Summoner Sickness

by purrinchando



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Love Confessions, POV Second Person, Romance, Sick Character, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrinchando/pseuds/purrinchando
Summary: During the Tempest Trials, you've fallen critically ill due to a mage that cast a sick spell. The Order of Heroes quickly exited the Tempest and escorted you back to the castle to aid you.





	Summoner Sickness

It's been 4 days since the Tempest Trials started and everything's went smoothly. The frilly clothes and corny spring jokes didn't appeal to most heroes, and as much as you hated to admit, you really enjoyed it. You've always enjoyed any sort of holiday, especially with your closest friends Sharena, Anna, Eir and your partner-in-crime Alfonse. You've even thought about consulting Oboro to help you design an outfit similar to Marisa's, or Sharena's.

"It's weird fighting my bunny-self", Alfonse's voice echoed through the forest as you made your way through the thick woods.

"Imagine what father would think, big bro!" Sharena said whilst holding off a flying mage, trying to keep it from getting a grip on you. Anna and Eir were behind them two; you instructed Eir to help out Alfonse meanwhile Anna marched through the forest to get to Sharena. You never put yourself in first place, the heroes always were and always will be your top priority. Not just because you... didn't really deem yourself as important, but because it clenched your heart whenever a hero fell during battle. It made you feel like you're incapable of protecting them, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. You thou-

**_"SUMMONER! LOOK OUT!"_ **

You were so deep in thought that you didn't even notice the flying mage approaching you. A bright green light formed around you, vibrant flashes blinding your eyes. Nausea coarsed through your body and your legs gave up, causing you to fall into the pink pond next to you. Alfonse jumped off of Eir's pegasus and defeated the mage with a disgusted expression.

" _GODS, Sharena!_ Were you seriously unable to defeat that mage?! You couldn't even stall until the Summoner got to safety?!"

"Are you seriously blaming me for this, I was at a disadvantage!"

" _QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!_ Everyone retreat from the Tempest, we must bring Kiran back to the castle!" screamed Anna. 

* * *

 

Hours felt like days, the air and pressure grew thicker in the room. Even with the windows open and the relaxing radiations from their staffs, Lissa and Maria simply didn't know what to do to make you open your eyes. _Bang! Bang!_  The knocks on the door kept getting louder and more aggressive, Maria felt like the door was going to completely fall down.

_"Lissa, Maria! I demand you to let me see the Summoner this instant!"_

"Dear Prince, you must understand! We mustn't interrupt Kiran during the healing process!"

_"And YOU must understand that I have to see them! I am their partner and I swore to protect them under every circumstance!"_

"...Lissa, this is cruel. We need to let him in." Maria whispered to the blonde with a worried expression on her face.

"Alright, Alfonse. But please, don't make any loud noises!"

The blonde opened the door and the very first thing she saw was Alfonse's intimidating stance, behind him was Sharena with her shoulders down and eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I-Is Kiran okay?" Sharena's mumble was quiet enough for the healers to hear, unlike Alfonse who immediately stepped in and kneeled beside your bed.

"Yes, Kiran is a-okay! I just don't understand why they haven't woken up yet..."

"Hey, you could've thanked us for letting you in, y'know Prince!" said Lissa with her hands on her hips. The Prince looked at her and his expression became even more gloomy, he quickly got up and took out his hand. "I apologize for being so forceful and rude. I was just worried, that's all. I am deeply grateful for your help and kindness."

"...hmph. Alright, apology accepted."

He turned back to you and clenched his fists, he couldn't bare seeing you in this much of a weak state. Sharena felt a huge weight on her shoulders ever since it happened, she was convinced it's her fault. Anna waited in front of the infirmary, she knew it'd be a crowd if she came inside as well.

"Alfonse had been walking up and down the hall for hours with his hand on his chin. He hasn't calmed down at all..."

"Princess, we're all worried. Lissa and I tried really hard to help, now we're just waiting for Kiran to wake up."

"I know, and we all deeply appreciate your effort! Really, thank you  _so_ much."

Maria hugged Sharena as she patted the redhead. Lissa couldn't take her stare away from Alfonse's head on the mattress and his hand curling up yours.

"Should we leave him alone for now? We could come back later."

"I think that's a good idea, Lissa." Sharena, Maria and Lissa quietly exited the room and closed the door behind them, trying not to make it squeal or creak. Alfonse breathed into the mattress as he rubbed your palm, the thoughts in his mind ran like crazy. 

"I can't afford to lose you, Summoner. None of us can... I swore to protect you, yet here I am, watching you lay weakly in bed, hardly breathing."

He kept quiet for a moment, only the sounds of the wind getting into the room could be heard along with occasional footsteps in the corridor. His eyes looked up at you, gazing at your pale face. "If only I were there,  _by your side as I promised I would be..._ "

He placed his head on your chest, listening to your slow heartbeat. Alfonse was glad that you were still alive, the thought of you dying in his arms disturbed him greatly. Truth be it, he had very strong feelings for you. As much as he spilled the "never get attached to anyone" story ever since you met, he couldn't help but fall head over heels for you. Alfonse always admired your mind for tactics and knowledge about all the worlds connected; but most importantly, he admired your courage and bravery.Your walk, expression, crossed arms, serious but charming tone. You had it all, and he couldn't ever get enough of it. He admired _you._ When he witnessed you falling into the pond so lifelessly, his immediate fear was that he would never get to see those things he loved so much about you. He feared he wouldn't ever get to see you again.

His hands gripped strongly on the mattress as he pulled his head away from your beating heart, he couldn't believe what kind of hole he dig himself in. You're the summoner, your only interest is to help the Order of Heroes. Once you complete your mission, you're out of here, done, finished, over. That's why he didn't want to get attached in the first place, he never planned it to happen either. But alas, his love for you grew fiercely with each day, all he ever wanted to do was shower you with kisses and kind, reassuring words. All he ever wanted to do was to make you feel what you made him feel; special, loved. You made him feel useful and worthy, excluding his cheerful sister who he wasn't sure of if her words were subjective or not. Nonetheless, he always felt something sting his heart whenever you called out his name, he felt like he lost his breath every time your arm brushed against his. 

"K-Kiran!  _Please!_ "

Soon enough, his sobs echoed through the room. Alfonse realized how madly in love he is with you, and now that might get taken away from him.  _Your smile. Your encouragement. Your everything._ He just couldn't  _stand_ watching you so vulnerable and ill, he couldn't help but think if that's who you really are. I mean, you've always put heroes in first place and you've always gave your all to be everyone's support. Though, you never were support to your  _own self._ Truth be told, you aren't in bad shape either. Of course, you aren't someone as strong as Hector or Minerva, but you are definitely in great shape; you're just prone to catching slight sniffles and coughs every now and then.

Your eyes slowly opened, you still couldn't process what was going on. The wind got quieter and the air became less dense in the room, though you could hear soft whimpers.

"... _Alfonse?_ "

 Every single sound in the room disappeared into the room. Everything went mute. You turned your head only to see the prince glaring at you with eyes full of tears and his hands on yours.

"Oh,  _oh Gods! Kiran! My sweet, sweet Kiran! I... I-!_ "

He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. It's the first time he's called you Kiran like that, he always tried his best to call you Summoner because he didn't want to seem informal. His lips kissed your palm and he put your hand on his cheek, kissing it again afterwards.

"I'm so happy, I-  _I don't know what to do!_ "

"...Alfonse, what happened?"

"You were struck by a green tome mage during the Tempest, I- we all thought you were gone for. Luckily, Lissa and Maria we're quick to recover you."

"How long has it been?"

"About 6 hours, yes."

" _S-Six hours?!_ "

The Prince looked at you confused: "Yes, six hours. Is there something wrong?", he asked once again.

"That's too much, anything could've happened while I was absent!"

"... _Kiran._ "

His irritated, low voice startled you. You felt like you pulled at some strings too harshly. "Can't you ever worry about  _yourself_ for once? You only ever worry about the Order."

"The Order of Heroes is far more important than my health, I can get back in shape in no ti-"

" ** _No!_** No,  _you can't!_ Are you even  _listening_ to yourself?! You're barely speaking, you can't even move your head! You're... You're barely looking at me in the eyes."

"..."

"Kiran. You.. you could've died if we hadn't retreated back to the castle. You're so important to us."

"Why, though? I'm just a summoner, I don't do anything spe-"

" _I won't even let you finish that sentence._ Kiran, you're spewing nonsense right now. You aren't even aware of the amazing things you do. So many heroes sincerely enjoy your company and value your friendship. Yes,  _friendship._ Not... summoner..ship?", he spoke up once more with sparks in his eyes. You were internally preparing yourself for a novel, not that you mind, though. You've always wanted to hear the Prince's true thoughts about you. N-Not that you liked him or a-anything,  _baka..._

"You pay attention to every minor detail, you plan everything ahead, you understand the heroes you're working with so you know what to do in dire situations. Your bravery is admired by everyone, most heroes couldn't even do half of the things you do! You're not important just because you're useful to the order, but because..."

He went silent for a moment, his gaze turned to the open window. Chirping filled the infirmary as well as occasional leaves falling into the room. His eyes looked back at you, they became even softer than before.

"...you brought a smile onto everyone's faces. Especially  _mine._ Kiran, for so long, I've grown to the same old story of not getting attached. I've grown to the same old story from my Father that I will never be able to rule Askr. I've... grown not knowing how to form bonds with others. You've shown me the folly of that. You've shown me that I am truly capable of ruling a kingdom, that I am truly capable of forming friendships."

You felt his hand lightly squeeze yours: "And I want to make you feel the things you make  _me_ feel. You have no idea how much gratitude I have for everything you've done. Not even once have I regretted letting you break down the brick walls I built. Kiran, I...  _I-_ "

"...Is this truly how you feel, Alfonse?"

"Absolutely, it couldn't be more true."

"Alright, Alfonse.", you slowly got up from the bed and pulled your hand away from his. His eyes widened in shock and felt his heart shatter into millions upon millions of pieces. Did he say something wrong? Was it the wrong time to... indirectly confess his love for you like that? What if he  _just_ ruined the bond you two created? He felt a sickness growing in his stomach, he was afraid of this exact thing. You were sitting on the bed, you asked him: "What's that face for?"

"...I was just... wondering as to why you got up so suddenly."

"Alfonse, if I were laying down the whole time while you talked, it would be rude of me. Besides, I wouldn't be able to do this."

You captured his soft lips with yours and cupped his cheek with your right hand, slowly caressing it with your thumb. The kiss was delicate, yet passionate. Both of your figures electrified with love and need. You cherished that intimate moment for a few minutes until you pulled away. Your eyes were still closed and your foreheads touched, both of you out words.

"...Kiran?"

"Yes, Alfonse?"

"...Could... we do that again?"

"Say no more."

"Wait, wait. Before we continue, will the sickness transmit to me?"


End file.
